


Set a Crown on the Blind Harper

by Dameceles



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: Courtly Love, Fire Emblem Rarepair Exchange, M/M, Period Typical Attitudes, Pining, Politics, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dameceles/pseuds/Dameceles
Summary: Klein had set his heart on serving Prince Mildain as his knight, yet its a bard he'll pledge himself to.





	Set a Crown on the Blind Harper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyOblivion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOblivion/gifts).



> I admit to being more familiar with FE7's Elibe than FE6's, but I hope I did these characters justice. Written for the Fire Emblem Rarepair Exchange 2019.

One of the fiercest wars in Elibe’s history was over, King Zephidel and the dragons had been defeated by Lord Roy’s army.

Bern was the first nation where reconstructions efforts were focused as it’d been left virtually leaderless. Although that was somewhat of a boon as there was no opposition to Princess Guinivere’s ascension to the throne as queen. Klein had an essential role alongside the other generals being as a representative for Etruria. Acting as an ally for the surviving heir would hopefully increase chances for a lasting peace between kingdoms. However, his presence also held significance since King Zephidel’s mother, the former Queen Hellene, was his mother Louise’s cousin once removed. As a result, Etrurians were regarded as holding ill-fortune by most people in Bern.

This had Klein going out of his way to assist Princess Guinivere in any way he could. Securing provisions here, providing security there, whatever could ease her burden by a measure or a mite. Even Clarine volunteered to work alongside Sister Ellen in the organization and execution of the event. The coronation itself wouldn’t be lavish or ornate, neither of which was to the princess’ tastes nor possible with available funding, but the event would be a celebration in full.

Klein couldn’t help but heave a sigh of relief once preparations were completed and the only thing left was to wait for the appropriate time. It also allowed him to do something he hadn’t in a long while— make rounds. While limited to Bern’s castle and its grounds, there were plenty of familiar faces for him to check in on. Such as the lady wyvern knight who’d once been branded a traitor by Bern, but had remained ever faithful to her princess.

A small curve of the lips warmed Melday’s otherwise stoic countenance as she hailed him. “Sir Klein, well-met. You’ve certainly kept yourself busy during your stay here.”

“A knight must never stand idle.” They shared a chuckle over the sentiment, and then exchanged reports— as far as they both could tell, everything was set to move smoothly. As their talk grew less professional and more mundane, Klein asked her, “Dame Melday, after so long does it feel good having returned?”

Her smile widened into radiance. “Yes, to be home alongside Princess Guinivere, I could not ask for more.” There was a small moment of quiet, the loss of Gale and others lingered heavily though remained unspoken. “What of yourself, Sir Klein?”

Klein shook his head. “I won’t be headed home to Etruria for a while. The Knight General, the Mage General, and myself are to accompany Lord Roy to the Lycia League and then we will attend his wedding in Pherae.”

“If you’re as much a help there as you have been here, Lady Lillina will likely try to convince you to stay.”

“I merely want to be a credit to my country.” Klein replied, his own smile held a tinge of self-deprecation.

“Sir Klein, I doubt you’ve heard them, busy as you’ve been…” Melday hesitated, expression going stoic, before continuing at his nod. “There are rumors regarding Etruria’s late crown prince.”

His breath hitched as he asked, “Rumors about Prince Mildain, what sort?”

“Most of them are outlandish. Sightings of his ghost, voices on the wind. But there are some claiming the prince didn’t die, that he’s alive… and that a man with his face has been spotted here in the capitol.”

Klein found himself tongue-tied. He couldn’t tell Melady the truth, but denying the rumors outright also felt wrong. Most of all he was anxious that strangers had guessed the truth about Prince Mildain, and knew where he currently resided. It took all his discipline to not turn and run out to find him right that moment.

Melday seemed to sense his restlessness, her tone firm as she said, “Only a decade ago a foreign prince would’ve been in danger of attracting the Black Fang’s eye. If you wish to leave the castle and seek him out, please know you have Princess Guinivere’s full permission.”

 

* * *

 

Putting on a rough-spun, brown, cowled cloak for anonymity, Klein quickly traveled from the castle and into the surrounding city. It wasn’t unusual for members of Roy’s army to request the local establishments, but tabs were not strictly kept on individuals not part of the more formal structure, like Lalum. As a result, it took him several hours to locate Prince Mildain’s location— one of the city’s taverns that’d been turned into an impromptu dance hall, complete with a preforming group of musicians. They played local folk songs, the jaunty sort that held an easy beat for dancing. Although Klein had to maintain dignity as a general and son of House Reglay, the celebratory mood proved infectious and he clapped along with the rest of the crowd.

Out of the performers, it was the harper who shone like a polished gemstone. His elegant fingers plucked cords on the strings, long curls of golden hair framed his smiling face. The sight of him made Klein’s heart ache. Mildain— no, it’s Elffin now —hadn’t much reason to smile during their time with Roy’s army. Yet Klein remembered when they’d been children how he’d smiled bright and warm as the sun. The smile he witnessed on the man now seemed an almost pale imitation, dimmed by all his prince had survived.

Errant thoughts of how he might bring his smile back to full brightness were interrupted as the song ended and the musicians lowered their instruments, clearly about to take a break from preforming. The moment Elffin turned away from the rest of the group, Klein was on his feet and darted to his side.

He touched his elbow and said, “Might an admirer buy a drink?”

Though Elffin initially flinched at the contact, at the sound of Klein’s voice he relaxed and after nodding allowed himself to be led to an empty table in one of the building’s more isolated corners. After securing two goblets and a bottle of white wine from the bar, he settled beside his prince and asked, “The performance this evening was a fine one. Did you enjoy it?”

Elffin nodded, “It is good to work with others when given the opportunity. I would not have learned these songs otherwise.” His elegant hand picked up a half-filled goblet, the regal grace of his action unmistakable despite the common quality of his garb.

Klein wondered if that was what had given his prince’s identity away. Instead of voicing his concerns, he asked, “Is that what you wish, to learn more songs?”

“Yes, I wish to hear and learn as I travel.” After taking a long sip of the wine, he said, “My thanks for the wine. Please, Sir Reglay, go to the festivities and enjoy yourself.”

“I am enjoying myself! With you, Master Elffin,” he blurted out, and then took a long draught from the goblet to cover his frantic tone. The wine was perfectly clear but flavorful, crisp and light on his tongue.

Elffin’s chuckle was warm, and if he dared, indulgent with affection. But his prince had often indulged Klein’s defiance’s, like when he refused to be his brother so as to live as his knight. He’d never seemed to begrudge the refusal, and as the years passed Klein found himself more grateful. Unlike Dieck, the man he'd always looked up to like a brother, the sort of closeness in a relationship with Prince Mildain that he craved was of a very different nature… One Klein had forbidden himself to fantasize upon before his prince had been lost and then miraculously found again.

What Klein wanted with his liege was inappropriate as his vassal, the stuff of fantastical tales that had no place in reality. Already gossip was circulating of how close Bern's soon-to-be queen was to her lady knight, and the inappropriateness of it. Undoubtedly, it’d be even worse within Etruria’s golden halls if the same was perceived with Prince Mildain and any of his aides— Knight General Perceval, Mage General Cecilia, and Great General Douglas, or himself. But sitting so close in the noisy tavern’s secluded corner, just one man with another, had Klein yearning.

“Master Elffin, after the coronation don’t you intend to return to Etruria?” Klein asked, the drink having loosened his tongue.

Elffin shook his golden head. “My travels are far from over.”

At the thought of his prince continuing to wander far from home there was a pain in Klein’s heart, like the prick of a thorn.

Elffin gestured to his empty goblet, and Klein poured him another. After a sip he said, “Sir Reglay, are you not journeying to Lycia on behalf of King Mordred?”

Klein gave his affirmation, unsurprising that his prince already knew those plans. Elffin hummed thoughtfully, “Perhaps I will go there next. Roy’s bride did ask me to play and their wedding after all.”

“Please do, Master Elffin! You could even travel with my division, it’d be an honor.”

Elffin smiles, but it is the frailest it’s been all night. “That is unnecessary. No need to waste your time with a humble bard, Sir Reglay.”

Klein imagined his prince had said similar things to General Perceval and General Cecilia to prevent them from staying by his side. It would’ve been suspicious and drawn too much attention, yet despite understanding the logic Klein found that he couldn’t follow their example. Being back by Prince Mildain’s side— he couldn’t bear to leave.

Breaking all rules of decorum, Klein took Elffin’s hands in his and desperately whispered. “Please allow me stay by your side. As your aide, as your knight, as your bedfellow, in whatever capacity you prefer. Just let me stay.”

For the first Mildain’s milky eyes looked to Klein, gaze unfocused but clearly searching. Then they closed as his smile grew bright as Klein’s memories, and his sweet voice murmured, “Happily, dearest Klein.”


End file.
